


Bad-Wolf Bay re-do

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Bad Wolf Bay fix</p>
<p>Thanks to naturalblues for the beta ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad-Wolf Bay re-do

Rose is sobbing, so close to him, but so, so far out of reach. His hand reaches out as though he could wipe the tears from her face, and he's straining against everything to reach her; even though it may not look like it. But she's Rose, and she should be here!

 With him!

 And then, oh, then his hand is burning, and he can feel it -- feel the wind from the beach brushing along his arm. His eyes widen, and he can see a tear, see that there's enough space, just enough, that Rose could come through…

 Before she can think about it, he's begging her to take his hand, and she is. He pulls, she's in his arms, and he can't let go…

 Jackie is screaming for him to give Rose back, but he can't, doesn't she understand that he can't?! He's sent her away twice, and he knows that's all he had in him. The mania with which he sought a way to her, the rooms he destroyed in his anger and despair when he realized he'd only be able to say goodbye…

 He needs Rose, and losing her, well...

 The threat of becoming the Valeyard still hung over his head, and he's fairly certain that losing Rose would be the push he needed to send him there. Not right away, of course, but eventually…

 Now though, now he has her back, and he's never giving her up. Never. The Universe needs to accept the fact that Rose will be forever his.

 Rose had just enough time to turn around and say goodbye to her Mum before the connection faded. He held her tightly as she cried, pressing kisses into her hair and humming under his breath.

 Suddenly, a loud red-head popped up in the TARDIS, and it was off on another grand adventure, but the Doctor knew he could face it. He could face any of it because Rose would be there to face it with him.

 


End file.
